Do You Remember Me?
by BananaphoneBob
Summary: Cornelia used to live in Meridian and lived there since she was 11. But feelings for the rebel leader complicates matters and her mum is forced to take her to Earth and she will forget about Meridian. But will she remember when she becomes a guardian? CxC


**Woo! Howdy, people! I'm back with a new fic! Go me! A new story three days before my birthday, the things I do for you people. Anyways, on with the story!**

**DO YOU REMEMBER ME?**

**Summary:**** Cornelia used to live in Meridian and lived there since she was 11. But feelings for the rebel leader complicates matters and her mum is forced to take her to Earth, where she will forget everything about Meridian. But will she remember Caleb when she turns into a guardian?**

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Meridian. The sun was shining, bird-things were flying around peacefully, everyone was happy. Well, as happy as you could be when your world had been taken over by an evil prince whose aim/mission was to destroy the only people that could keep them safe- the Rebels. The residents of Meridian had got used to Prince Phobos by now, even though most of their lives had been at stake at one point or another. One family was in their little hut. The mum had short-ish blonde hair and she wore glasses. She was doing the cooking. The dad was out at work- he was a shoemaker, which was very handy considering his regular customer was the leader of the rebels- Caleb. He was your complete package, tall, dark, young and handsome. He was only 12 **(I am not crazy, I know he's 15, but keep reading) **at the moment and he would be 13 in about a month.

The household was peaceful. Well, until the two daughters ran down the crooked stairway, the older one chasing the younger one.

"MUUUUUUM! The weird _thing_ keeps chasing me!" The younger one shouted very irritated, but in a teasing way too. She ran up too her mum and hid behind her.

"Well you can tell the little_ creature_ over there that she took my hairbrush, and I need it!" the older one yelled, causing birds outside to fly away. The older sister swished her long, blonde hair out of the way revealing her crystal blue eyes. She pointed at her younger sister, who had forgotten to hide the pink hairbrush.

The mum, whose name was Elizabeth, sighed at the two of them and smiled. "Lillian Hale, give Cornelia her hairbrush back because she does need it. Cornelia, dear, I need you to pop into town and buy some eggs for lunch. But be careful. Cedric comes out everyday to see someone young to pick on. Don't get caught." Elizabeth said with worry in her voice.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, mum. Don't worry about a thing!" Cornelia said while snatching her brush from the four-year-old **(Not crazy)** and started brushing her hair frantically. She left the Hale residence holding a basket for the eggs. She walked down the street breathing in the smell of bread that had just been baked **(I love that smell!)** and pondered over to the Egg stall, where a familiar friendly face was. She smiled at the blonde as Cornelia walked over.

"Why hello, Cornelia. How are you this fine day?" the ginger lady asked, happy to see her. Cornelia smiled brightly, "Hello, Trill. I'm fine, thank you. My mother asked me to get some eggs for lunch. Although what she probably meant to say was 'please go somewhere so you and your sister will stop fighting'" Trill laughed at this comment. Cornelia had known Trill since she was a baby because Trill used to look after her. Cornelia also knew about Trill helping the Rebels.

"Hahaha, you are as lively as ever, young Cornelia. I must go now, or Phobos will have me destroyed. Heehee, goodbye, Cornelia" and with that, Trill walked off in the direction of the big, gloomy castle that brought everyone's spirits down.

Cornelia got 12 eggs because her mother didn't tell her how many she needed and Elizabeth near enough cooked for an army, or a rebellion, depending which way you look at it. It was a nice day, so Cornelia decided to take a walk through the forest _I doubt Cedric will come out in weather like this._ Cornelia thought to herself. In fact, if she were wearing red, she would look like Little Red Riding Hood. ** (Well, Cornelia wouldn't have known that because this is Meridian) **

She stopped abruptly when she heard a noise behind her. "Who's there?" she asked, praying that no one would answer and that she would be on her own. But she wasn't. Out of nowhere, Cedric appeared. Cornelia screamed and dropped her basket, smashing at least 7 eggs. She was cornered. Cedric towered over her like he was King Kong **(ha, ha. L.R.R.H. and King Kong mentioned in a W.I.T.C.H story. What is the world coming too?) **Suddenly, just like Cedric, a rebel appeared out of nowhere. Cedric was three times the size of him, but he didn't seem bothered.

"Hey, Lizard boy." The Rebel coaxed. Cedric looked away from Cornelia. "You!" Cedric screamed and charged towards the boy. Cornelia just stood there as she saw the cute rebel dodge and attack Cedric. _He's quite a good mover, for a twelve-year-old. _Cornelia thought as she watched in amazement. The young rebel, who she knew to be Caleb, somehow managed to chase Cedric away. He looked at her and smiled sweetly at her. "It's OK. You're safe now. He shouldn't come back… for the time being. Are you all right?" he asked her, panting from the fight. She looked at him and blushed. "Yes. Thank you, Caleb. I'm ok, but I don't think the eggs are." She giggled at this, which made him laugh. _Thank you for making me get to know him, dad!_

It was her dad, Harold that had made them become friends. Well, sort of. She was forced to come with him to work occasionally, and, conveniently, Caleb was always there when she was. She and Caleb picked up the eggs that remained intact and he said goodbye to her. When she got back to the cottage, Elizabeth was not impressed. "Where have you been, Miss Hale?! I have been worried sick!" then she looked at the eggs, now there were 5 and seven broken ones. "And were you playing with the eggs?" she continued to shout. Cornelia wasn't really listening as she gave her eggs to her mum and sat down. Mrs Hale gave up and started to cook again. Cornelia was sitting next to her.

"Cedric tried to attack me," she said calmly. Her mum looked at her. "What? Oh my God, are you OK? I told you it wasn't smart to go out on your own-" she was stopped when she realised her daughter was looking like she was… happy? Cornelia looked at her brightly and continued, "Yeah. He tried, but Caleb saved me." "The rebel leader? Oh. The twelve-year-old rebel leader. I see." Her mum smiled as she figured out why her 11-year-old daughter was so happy. But then a flash of concern appeared. "So… you like this… Caleb, then?" she asked Cornelia, already knowing the answer. Cornelia looked at her dreamily. "Yeah, I guess I do. I mean, the way he looked at me…" she trailed off and gave a big sigh.

"Oh, my. I hoped it would never come to this. Lillian, grab your stuff. We're going out." Elizabeth shouted up the stairs. Luckily, it was a small house. They didn't really have much stuff. Cornelia looked puzzled. "What is it, Mum? What's going on?" she asked worriedly. "Nothing, dear, we're just going to take you and Lillian somewhere. Get your father, say to him, 'it's cookie time' OK?" Elizabeth said rushed. Cornelia was confused but nodded and left to get her dad.

When she found him, he looked at her gasping for air. "Dad, I found you. Good. Mum said it's cookie time?" Harold gasped and ran out of the shop, dragging Cornelia behind him. They met Mrs Hale and Lillian down an alleyway and a big blue swirl-y thing appeared in front of them. Cornelia screamed and hid behind her dad, who seemed perfectly calm. Elizabeth calmed Cornelia down and gave her a drink. "Drink this after we go in here, OK? Lillian has one too, but not a drip until after we go into the portal." "A portal? What in Meridian is that?" she shouted, but reassured herself that it was going to be OK. They all went into the portal and Lillian and Cornelia did as they were told. They drunk the liquid and suddenly everything went white. All Cornelia and Lillian could see was whiteness everywhere… **(I'm just gonna talk about Cornelia now, but everything that happens happened to Lillian as well, ok. Also, these events take place 3 years later, when she's 14.) **

'Beep, beep, beep, beep, bee-" Cornelia groaned and sat up in her princess- styled bed and turned her alarm off. She looked at her crown clock and it read 7.45am. She moaned loudly and collapsed onto her bed. Cornelia Hale hated Monday mornings. She dragged herself out of bed and opened her curtains. Cars were driving around, people were talking, laughing, and the 14-year-old just groaned once more, closing her curtains and heading for the bathroom. She had to be quick, because her friends Hay Lin, Irma, Taranee, Will and Elyon were going to be waiting for her soon…

**Well, that was the first chapter. It is set in the first season… obviously. I hope you liked it. So, Cornelia is on Earth? She hasn't showed any sign of living on Meridian? I suddenly had this idea while I was sitting in German one day, so I wrote it when I got home. If you liked it, or not, you know what to do. REVIEW!!! **


End file.
